Rosuto Trandafir
"I am a lost rose. I float with the breeze and shape my own fate. I imagine only death and destruction. I crave only peace and prosperity. I find few who I should think are worthy of the power of the imagination I've been given. I see a place where all is good, free from war, sadness and evil... ...The wind carries me away, this is not that place." Rosuto Trandifir to an innkeeper in Eternity City. Shortly before the destruction of the wall. The Perish Early at the dawn of the current era, there was an event called The Subsistance. Only about twenty-or-so people took part in this event, but it became known as the Tragedy of Eternity. Theevent started as a peaceful protest of an orphanage that had been misusing funds. Five of the protesters produced firearms and stormed the building after some heated arguments between it's owners and the protesters. The orhanage was said to have 225 children, but the men found only one. This one's name was Kurorei. Upon an investigation by the City of Eternity Public Safety Comittee, Kurorei was found to have been subjected to large amounts of Arcana that had changed him. He was, in effect, the perfect soldier. Looking to his past, it was found that he was a child soldier for several of the Osiris' skirmishes before the corruption. The discovery of what could be done with arcana led to millions of kidnappings. Rosuto was "sacrficed" to what became called The Perish. His soul was "Killed" or suppressed by Arcanic Essense, a dark force that works as Arcana's power. Now resistant to every arcana, and with the ability to conjure that of Mind, Rosuto was trained in firearms and blade combat. Side effects were catastrophic for the final number of child soldiers produced. Though never officially supported by any government or ruling body, the loss of 700,000 children was unacceptable everywhere-save for the giests. Many leaders were quick to put anyone conducting the project to death. Rosuto was sent to kill his creators. Child-assault teams were deployed in hopes that the Perish members and the children would kill each other. This was the case for all but Rosuto's assault team. Rosuto had been aware of the world when he was taken, was aware of what his fellow soldiers would become. He'd seen children snap in the training camp, and couldn't imagine what they'd be if they killed. Rosuto told them all to stay outside. The group refused, and upon further being ordered to stay put, became enraged. They attacked Rosuto and his five supporters. This was evidence to Rosuto that they were beyond help. He and his supporters slaughtered them all, and proceeded to complete the mission. After the raid, Rosuto was never found. He'd taken a cloak from the assaulted house and fled after committing not one but two mass-murders that day. He urged his friends to come along. Two of them killed themselves after realising what had transpired, the other three went back. Rosuto was found in a bloodstained cloak in a field of roses. The farmers who found him took them in as their own. The government eventually came to secure their "asset." Rosuto fought off fifteen men armed only with a small knife. In the same field of roses he was found in, Rosuto decided he could no longer stay with anyone, thathe would drift forever. He determined he was a flower, that he'd grow, wilt, scatter. Rosuto is currently working as a security PMC within Eternity, sent to protect a girl no one knows exists inside of the Ivory Tower. A rose is his emblem and callsign. Category:Characters Training and combat prowess WIP Appearence WIP Category:Characters